


The Big Bad Wolf

by ismaring



Category: yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bunny Hybrid Park Jimin, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Wolf Hybrid Min Yoongi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ismaring/pseuds/ismaring
Summary: Park Jimin is a small brown bunny hybrid who just transfered and he soon got the attention of a majestic white wolf hybrid with the name of Min Yoongi. The only problem is that wolves are known to be agressive, dangerous, and pridefull, and Jimin is a small bunny who's more often than he is willing to admit, scared of his own shadow.





	The Big Bad Wolf

«Call me right away if you need something, okay?»  
Jimin looked at his mother and wiggled his little bunny nose, “I’ll be fine mom, I’m a big bunny now,” he said and puffed up his chest. His mother cooed over her little son, “you sure are,” she said and ruffled his brown hair, his brown bunny hair sticking through the mess his mother made. “Stop it mom, I’m a grown up,” Jimin pouted, and once again his mother couldn’t stop herself from cooing over her son. “I’ll leave now mom, see you soon,” Jimin kissed her cheek before jumping down the road towards his new school.

 

As soon as Jimin turned the first corner he slumped down against the small wall. He felt his body shake and hugged his small arms around his equally small body. Jimin was a big boy, he wouldn’t make his mother worry about him. But starting at a new school scared him, his whole body was shivering. He tried to control his breathing, but he kept gasping for air.

 

To his right, he saw a cat hybrid walk past while looking weirdly at him. Jimin curled into a little brown fur ball, trying to hide from the world. Living as a bunny was hard, he was small, which was the biggest problem, and to make it even better, he was even smaller than the average bunny hybrid. But the main problem was that bunny hybrids were cute, they were cute and fluffy and very desirable, and they had no way of protecting themselves from the bigger hybrids.

 

There was often cases where bunny hybrids were harassed by the bigger hybrids, they were easy targets since they couldn’t fight back. They could only run and hide, which also explained his big anxiety. Because bunnies aren’t made for fighting, they are pros at running away and hiding. But to be able to hide from the bigger hybrids, such as wolves, they had to always be wary. Which lead to Jimin always being scared. He got scared of his own shadow more often than what he’d like to admit.

 

After a small pep talk Jimin got to his feet, straighten his backpack and walked towards his new school, praying that he could be invisible and the years would pass fast.

\---

Of course Jimin’s life wouldn’t be that easy. As he entered school he soon noticed how many predators there was. Jimin used to go on an all herbivores school, but after he moved here with his mother, he had to go to a mixed school. He had tried to brace himself, but they were all so big. They could eat a little bunny like Jimin in a mouthful. Jimin  felt his long bunny ears press flat against his head as he tried to sneak undetected through the school gate. He whimpered when he felt people stare at him, he tried to tell himself that they stared at him because he was a new face. Not because they wanted to eat him. It wasn’t normal to eat other hybrids anymore, that practice was old fashioned and was frowned upon, but it still happened.   

 

Jimin hurried inside the school, running as fast as his small legs could carry him. In the hurry to find the office Jimin was too distracted and crashed into something hard. “hng,” Jimin fell back on his butt, that hurt. Jimin looked up at the hybrid that he had crashed into, it was a tall husky hybrid. “You should watch where you’re going, little one,” the husky said with a dark voice. Jimin felt tears in his eyes as the hybrid leaned over him. “I’m sorryyyyyyy,” Jimin cried as he pressed his small hands to his eyes.

 

The husky looked confused as he waved his hands around in the air, Jimin curled back into a ball, scared that the big husky hybrid would eat him, or beat him up. “Hey Yugyeom! You’re scaring him!”  
Jimin looked up when he felt fingers run through his hair, a mouse hybrid was sitting in front of him and smiling kindly. “I’m sorry. Yugyeom is big clutz. He might me a big huskey, but he’s basically just a oversized puppy,” the mouse hybrid said. Jimin tried to blink the tears out of the way and stop the shivering. How could this mouse hybrid be so calm near a husky hybrid? And why in the world was this mouse hybrid bigger than him? Not fair.

 

“Please don’t be scared little one. Here, let me help you up,” The mouse hybrid grabbed his hands and gently pulled him to his feet. Jimin felt his whole body shake, he clasped his hands in front of him and tried to make himself smaller than what he already was. “hey, don’t be scared cutie, we’re not going to hurt you,” the mouse hybrid smiled and leaned down to look him in the eyes. Jimin bit his lips and tried to force the tears to stop. “I’m sorry,” he gasped as the mouse hybrid carefully used his thumbs to dry his tears. “don’t say that, shh, it’s fine,” the mouse hybrid smiled and Jimin finally felt himself calm down. “My name is Jinyoung, that big puppy over there is Yugyeom,” the mouse hybrid, Jinyoung said. Jimin looked at the big husky who looked like he was about to cry as well. “M-my name is Ji-Jimin,” he whispered while hiding behind Jinyoung, the husky still scared him.

 

“You don’t have to be scared of Yugyeom, he really isn’t as scary as you think,” Jinyoung said as he gently patted him on the shoulder. “I-I have to g-go,” Jimin stuttered as he picked up the backpack he had dropped. “Jimin, can’t you at least tell Yugyeom you’re fine? He’s very worried right now,” Jinyoung said with a gentle smile. Jimin looked at the big hybrid, he didn’t look dangerous. He looked more like a big puppy, just like Jinyoung had said. “I’m fine,” he whispered before turning around to run down the hallway again.


End file.
